Tharsis Story
by BlueFairyKino
Summary: Caelum, a shogun from a distant land, is called by the Count of Tharsis to investigate strange ruins. He ends up forming a guild, and seeks not only to discover the secrets of the ruins, but to find out what is hidden near the mysterious Yggdrasil... (A sort-of story mode idea for EO4)


_"To the empress of the Ezshari Empire,_

 _I am the Count of the outland city of Tharsis. I send this letter to ask for aid. Recently, my men discovered old ruins that may be linked to the tree Yggdrasil which looms visible in the distance from our city. I ask not for donations or an army, but for someone to come to help my people investigate these ruins, and find out if they truly may provide insight on Yggdrasil, or even a possible route to it._

 _Please consider my request. I am offering a grand reward to whoever may come and figure out the secrets of the ruins._

 _-Count of Tharsis"_

An empress quietly watched the young shogun in front of her as he read the letter. "Do you see? The count has asked for one of our finest warriors."

The boy glanced up. "And...you wish to send me, Empress?"

The empress chuckled. "Please, Caelum, you may call me my name when we are alone. And yes...I do wish to send you. You are one of the finest warriors in the empire, and everyone is aware of that...do you accept?"

Caelum thought for a moment...then nodded. "Yes. I will travel to the outlands and help out the count. I am...glad to be of use to him...and to you, Tyrea."

Tyrea smiled. "Thank you...please, be careful, Caelum."

* * *

And that's how he ended up here...at the city in the outlands.

The shogun stared in awe at the city. It was a lot different than the empire...both in architecture and population. Quite a few citizens were milling about, doing a multitude of things.

Noticing a person who seemed to be a guard, Caelum approached. "Um...sir...do you know where I could find the count?"

The guard nodded. "Down this road, you'll find a smithy. Turn right, and you want to go to the palace at the end of that road." Caelum nodded in thanks, then made his way there.

When he passed by the smithy, he noticed a young girl giving a buff looking woman an obviously-tough axe. Nearby, an armored man examined sturdy-looking shields.

As he continued, he noticed a young archer leading a few kids, who were all smiling and giggling. His eyes widened when he noticed a bear with a fluffy hat sleeping nearby on the other side of the street.

 _Everyone here seems so...happy...even animals are welcome...  
_

He couldn't help but smile. Everything seemed so peaceful...he liked it.

Soon, he arrived at the count's court. He stood in awe of the large building for a moment, then inhaled, exhaled, then walked in. He was a little nervous...but he could do this. Tyrea was counting on him.

When he reached the main room, he saw an older adult man with a fancy outfit, holding a small white dog. He was sitting When he looked up, he smiled. "Ah, are you from the empire?" When Caelum nodded, the man stood from his seat. "A pleasure. I am the Count of Tharsis...a pleasure, sir...?"

The shogun bit his tongue. "Um...Caelum, sir."

The count smiled. "Well, Caelum, I'm glad you arrived safely...now, I was hoping that we could have you go to the ruins straight away, but...the only way there is by airship, and the current one is broken. The main body can be fixed, but...we are out of the one thing that makes it able to fly. Iridescent Ore can be used to make airships fly...but we have no time to get more..."

Caelum sighed. "I...could find some...if you like."

The count's eyes widened before he smiled brightly. "I thank you, Caelum. We can use one of our carriages to bring you to the Old Forest Mine, where a vein of ore is located...it will be dangerous, however...therefore, I will give you this so that you can prepare."

Caelum's eyes widened as the count handed him money. "Sir, I..." No, it was rude to turn down a gift. "...thank you." He accepted the money, and after exchanging a few words between him and the count (and getting a chance to say hi to his dog, which he learned had the name of Margarita), Caelum left the court. The count had said to head to the city gates, where a guard would escort him to the mines.

 _Well...here we go...I hope this all turns out ok..._


End file.
